Austin and Ally: A Love Story
by Little Missus
Summary: Ally has a daughter now. She tells her daughter the story of how she and Austin met. Her daughter thinks Austin/her dad is dead but Ally and he had a divorce.
1. Flashbacks & Fevers

**This is my first fanfic story. This is thnx to Taylor Swift's "Love Story. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Flashbacks and Fevers**

* * *

Ally's POV

I was busy writing a song even if I was still 25. I still had that fiery passion of music as I did when I was 15 years old.

A few lyrics I had so far:

_I used to think one day I'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_ **(1)**

"Mommy," I heard my 5 year old daughter call from the living room. I ran to see what was the matter and found her crying and sweating. I felt her head then found out she had a fever. I immediately scooped her up and carried her to her room. I immediately tucked her in and was about to leave when she said "Mommy, can you stay with me?" I really wanted to go back to my song but I know I couldn't just leave her here all by herself. She was so cold and clammy and uncomfortable. I called the maid (yes we were that rich) and asked her to bring me cold cloths to soothe my daughter's burning head. As I gently patted her to sleep she asked "Mommy, can you tell me a story?"

"Which one, kiddo?"

"The Musical Love Story."

I felt uncomfortable telling her since she never knew how much this story meant to me. I didn't want to disappoint her but I knew that it would leave a hole in my heart like it always did. I closed my eyes and started. "Okay, it all started with a party..."

* * *

I was busy playing my piano in my practice room. My fingers moving in perfect sync as I thought of a new song.

_You're insecure _

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it. _

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair _

_Gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground _

_It ain't hard to tell you don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw_

_What I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you _

_So desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you _

_And I can't believe _

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh oh _

_That's what makes you beautiful _**(1)**

I couldn't help feeling sad all of a sudden. I knew that I was special but I never heard it from anyone except my dad. I couldn't help but wonder if somebody would see me as a special person despite my flaws such as chewing my hair, eating pickles, having stage fright etc. I was interrupted from my thoughts thanks to Trish. "Guess who's ready for her best friend's party tonight?" I couldn't help laughing. My dad was throwing me a dumb, useless, horrible, stinking engagement party to Dallas! I couldn't take it. I'm like 15 years old and am willing to meet the love of my life soon. To me, this "engagement" thing was a way of my dad calling dibs on a rich guy who's father owned a huge cellphone accessories company so I can have money to burn for the rest of my life. I groaned inwardly as Trish reminded me because it was just another reminder that my whole future has been planned out for me. The only perk of this is that I get to go pick out my own dress for this dreadful event. "Soooo... have you picked out a dress yet," Trish asked me. "Yeah I did!" I immediately went to the bathroom and brought out my dress. It was long sleeved and the skirt puffed out. Trish was looking at it with a look of disgust on her face. "Uh uh. No way. Nada. You, sister, need serious help! Come on!" And with that, she dragged me out the door.

* * *

**What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

**I do not own Austin & Ally.**


	2. Fiancees & Feelings

**Second chapter. I'll update the rest as soon as I can. P.S. Disclaimer for Story of Us by Taylor Swift in the previous chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**My Fiancee**

* * *

Trish practically dragged me to the Dress-It-Up store just to look for a new dress. When we got into the store, Trish was like a hurricane, saying a lot of Spanish stuff which I was sure were swear words. After a while, she gave me 20 dresses, no kidding, then pushed me into a stall. I felt like it was gonna take FOREVER to find the dress. I looked through the dresses but they were either too revealing or too conservative. As I was about to tell Trish that she should pick new ones, I saw THE DRESS. It was yellow taffetta gown with drop off sleeves that was embroidered with roses on the skirt and in the middle of the neckline. As I immediately showed it to Trish, her jaw dropped. "Wow, Ally! You look like a princess." I turned to see my reflection and felt like a princess. As I left the shop with my new dress (it also came with matching gloves and shoes). As Trish and I left to buy masks, I couldn't help but worry about my fiancee. "What's wrong Ally," Trish asked. "I'm just worried about what will happen to me. I can't believe I'm not even in control of my destiny anymore." Trish gave me a consoling pat on the back. As reassuring as that was, I could not help wishing I had someone else to talk to. We left the shop and went back to my house to get ready. As I was in my room, getting ready, I noticed a small box sitting on the table. The note in it read:

"_To my dearest daughter, now is the time for one of the most important days of your life. _

_You are as beautiful as a rose. I hope that my future son-in-law sees that in you._

_Love, _

_Mom"_

I opened the box to see a simple yet beautiful necklace. It was silver with a ruby rose hanging on the end. I remembered that when mom was still alive, she would show me pictures of her wedding and she would always point to the necklace. I immediately put it on and rushed downstairs so I could go to my (ugh!) engagement party.

* * *

The party was in full swing when I arrived. There was a DJ playing music and guests dancing and wearing masks. The room itself was so grand that I couldn't help but get lost in its majesty. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Trish wearing a zebra print gown with a black and white mask on her face. "Hey Trish," I said. "How did you know it was me?" I laughed at her mocking tone. "You're the only one outgoing enough to wear zebra prints at a party." "Ally," my dad called, "You're fiancee is here!" I immediately vomited inside.

* * *

The first thing I noticed about my fiancee is that had like 4 girls on each arm. He walked, no, strutted into the room. I was ready to die! "Hey Dallas!" I couldn't believe my dad was sucking up to this dirtbag. "You remember my daughter, Allyson?" Dallas looked at me and kissed my hand, making me ready to slap him. I just gritted my teeth and said politely, "Hi Dallas. I'm Allyson but most people call me Ally." He held up a hand and said, "Shhh... I would rather listen to crickets." My jaw just dropped right there. I can't believe he just did that! And this was the guy who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if this is boring :)**


	3. Youth & Young Love

**Chapter 3**

**We Were Both Young**

* * *

"When is dad gonna come in the story?" I looked down at my little girl noticing that she was starting to get bored. "Don't worry. That part is coming soon..."

* * *

Yes, he finally arrived! "Hey Dez," I shouted. He kissed Trish's cheek and smiled at me. I'm glad that my Best Freckled Friend is here with me. "So, where's your fiancee?" I pointed to Dallas sitting on a table, flipping his hair and winking at 8 girls at the same time. He looked idiotic with his little harem. "Oh, Ally, I hope you don't mind but I brought my friend along," Dez said. "Sure, I don't mind." I smiled as I let Trish and Dez go out on the dance floor. I decided to go out for a while on the balcony. The summer air smelled great tonight. It felt good just to get out of there. I reached up to touch the necklace my mom gave me. I couldn't help but wonder...if Mom was here, would she agree with what I'm feeling? I was busy contemplating this that I didn't know there was someone standing behind me. I saw a guy in a black mask and tux. He had blond hair and the most brown eyes anyone had ever seen. "Who are you?" "I'm Austin," the guy said. I know I was engaged but I couldn't help feeling drawn to him. I felt like something was pulling me toward him. "What are you doing out here," he asked. "I just needed a bit of fresh air,"

"Trying to get away from the fiancee, huh?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm engaged too. Her name is Tilly Thompson. She is a crazy stalker."

Just as he said that, I heard a sickly sweet voice, "Austy! There you are!" I turned around to find a girl dressed in a "peacock style" dress. "Austy, you promised you would dance with me!" I could tell we felt awkward right now so I let him go. As I watched him walk away, I thought I saw him toss a glance my way. My heart just started going crazy. _No, get a hold of yourself now._ I could tell that something happened but I also knew that nothing could ever be.

* * *

I could tell that the party was basically over now. Most of the tables were empty and the rest of the people who were still there were either eating food or slow dancing for a while. I looked for my dad and found him trying to figure out what were my engagement presents. Seriously, he was holding up each gift after the other to his ear and shaking it. She laughed at her dad. Dez and Trish were still dancing together. Trish looking peaceful and Dez looking serious. It was kind of weird considering the way they usually are. I looked around the room and found my gaze shifting to one person: AUSTIN. I noticed that I wasn't the only one staring at him. A couple of girls too, including Tilly. After a while, the power of my gaze drew his eyes towards mine. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. After a while, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I saw him, my worst nightmare. "What do you want," giving him my best death glare. "Let's dance, what's-your-name!" I was about to cut Dallas off when my dad behind me said, "Actually, Ally would love to dance." He practically pushed me towards him. I groaned inwardly at the thought of doing this. I tried to tolerate the dance as long as I can. It was all going well until he tried to put his hand on a place where the sun doesn't shine. I started to back away but then he kept on coming. The backing away from him worked until I was cornered against the wall. I waited for the full blow until..."Excuse me, but I think you need to give her some space, man!" I opened my eyes to see Austin coming to my rescue. "Oh yeah?" Dallas then just shoved him causing him to knock against me in the wall. Austin and I ended up tangled with each other. I couldn't help noticing how brown his eyes were. I could even see a few golden flecks in them. I could have kept staring at him forever but I saw my dad coming toward us. He had an angry look on his face and but mostly recognition. "Who are you and why on Earth are you here?" I looked at Austin, expecting him to answer. "I'm Austin Moon. I came here because I was invited here by my friend, Dez." My dad was looking really red now. "HOW DARE YOU! AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FAMILY! GET OUT!" Austin had a bewildered look on his face but just turned and left. I stared at my dad. There was something wrong here. I needed to find out what!


	4. Rendezvous & Reality

**Chapter 4 **

**Rendezvous and Reality**

* * *

When my dad and I got home, I immediately turned to him with a look on my face. "Okay, Dad. What did Austin do to us? I want to know the truth," I practically shouted. "It's not his fault, it's his family's. We had this feud that has been going on for sometime." "Our families were partners in the music industry. We always agreed on everything. Until a while, Austin's father and I fell for the same girl, your mom. She was beautiful and had the most expressive smile. She made me laugh. One day, we got married I invited Austin's dad to the celebrations. I noticed that he was feeling down and I tried to cheer him up. After that, he just shoved me." I was spellbound by where this was going. I could not help feel sorry for him. "After that, he caused a scene at the wedding. He accused me of stealing the woman he loved. He started pushing things over and throwing glasses at the wall. Before he left though, he forcibly grabbed your mother and kissed her. After that, he went away. I never saw him again." I couldn't absorb this. My father had a rival? I never expected this. But, Austin couldn't be like that, could he?

* * *

I decided to take a walk. Always helps clear the head. I ended up in Sonic Boom. I headed up to the practice room to write a new song. I grabbed my songbook out of my bag and started writing:

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there _

_On the balcony with summer air... _**(1)**

I was thinking about what my dad said. I couldn't help wondering why hadn't he told me. Then, all of a sudden, I felt my mind drift back to Austin. I couldn't help wondering if he would ever do something like that. He stood up for me when Dallas was coming on to me. I don't know why but I suddenly had this feeling. It spread all over my body, enveloping me in its warmth. I found myself wishing to know him more. Everything from his brown, golden-flecked eyes to his blond, shining hair. But I was engaged. I felt that I would never be able to connect with Austin, at all. Suddenly, I heard I heard a soft thump on the floor. I looked down to notice a stone with a piece of paper tied to it. I picked it up and untied the note.

_I can't get you out of my head. _

_Meet me at the beach. _

_We need to talk._

_Austin_

* * *

I headed out of the store and immediately arrived. I saw a figure leaning against a palm tree. I tapped his shoulder and saw his eyes widen with relief. "You came," he said. I felt glad that we were finally alone. Away from engagements and feuds and everything. He led me slowly to a spot where he spread a picnic blanket so we could talk. I immediately sat down and felt his arm next to mine. I kind of flinched at the touch but somehow it just made me feel better. "So, I'm guessing that your fiancee will freak out once she sees this," I said. Austin chuckled and said, "Yeah. She would be like..'Austin what are you doing with her?'" He laughed and I couldn't help but admire the melody of it all. I lay down and started looking up at the night sky. It was just so beautiful tonight. But I couldn't help looking at the stars. Shining no matter what. Not afraid to shine. "Do you hate getting engaged," I asked Austin. "Yeah," he said, nodding. "You feel like you are not in control of your destiny anymore."

"You try to do this for the sake of others while trying hard not to disappoint them."

"You just feel..."

"You are just..."

"Imprisoned," We said at the same time. I found myself looking into those eyes again. I felt a magnetic pull towards him again. I felt that this connection was unbreakable. Unfortunately, it wasn't. We quickly looked away, feeling awkward. "What's that you're carrying," Austin asked. I looked down and said, "Oh. It's my songbook. I've always wanted to be a songwriter." His eyes lit up at this. "Can I hear some of it?"

"I don't think you should. I have horrible stage fright."

"Come on. Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"NO."

"PLEASE."

"FINE."

I flipped to a page and found my favorite song.

_I wanna be _

_Next to you_

_And watch you while you sleeo_

_Holding you _

_Lost inside_

_Every breath you breathe_

_I don't wanna live a day without you_

_I just wanna be the one that makes you happy_

_Happy_

_I don't wanna live a day without you _

_I just wanna be the one that makes you happy_

_Happy_

_One minute more_

_A thousand years_

_it's all the same to me_

_I don't wanna live a day without you_

_I just wanna be the one that makes you happy_

_Happy_

_I don't wanna live a day without you _

_I just wanna be the one that makes you happy_

_Happy_

_I try to let you know_

_But my words get tangled up_

_And every time I find _

_That I'm outside looking in_

_Can't let this moment go_

_When you're the only one_

_That makes me feel the way I feel inside_

_Lately I'm falling for you_

_Lately I'm falling for you_

_I don't wanna live a day without you_

_I just wanna be the one that makes you happy_

_Happy_

_I don't wanna live a day without you _

_I just wanna be the one that makes you happy_

_Happy_

__I finished the song then I looked up at Austin's face. "That was amazing, Ally." I felt myself blush at this compliment. He then started leaning towards me and I did to at the same time. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Right now, all I wanted was for that one thing, that kiss. Our lips were a few inches apart until...

"Alright, break it up," I heard a familiar voice say.


	5. Friends & First Dates

**Alright, fourth chapter now. Disclaimer for previous chapter:**

**(1) Love Story- Taylor Swift**

**(2) Happy- Secrets in Stereo**

**Also a shoutout to my sister for lending me her book for ideas.**

**P.S. I will start a new story. Soon.**

**P.P.S. This chapter is inspired by Gnomeo and Juliet**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Friends and First Dates **

* * *

"Alright, break it up," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Trish clutching a flashlight in her hand. I also saw Dez beside her. "Oh hey Austin. I see you were able to have your meeting with Ally." I saw Trish look at him with a look of disbelief and anger on her face. "YOU KNEW?! Why didn't you tell me?" "Austin swore me to secrecy." Trish rolled her eyes. "Ally, your dad is looking for you, by the way." As if on cue..."ALLY! Where are you?" I immediately dragged Austin towards the lifeguard shack. "Please stay there." I immediately ran to my dad just as he caught up with Trish. I noticed Dez was gone too. "Ally, what are you doing here? Do you know that it is 11 pm already?" "Dad, I'm sorry. I just wanted to take a walk." I sneaked a quick glance at the shack. My heart skipped a beat. Austin was gone! I needed a distraction. "Trish, have you showed my dad that beautiful constellation yet?" Trish shot me a confused look. I gestured toward the shack for emphasis. That was when it finally sank in. "Oh yeah!" She immediately started pushing my dad toward the other side of the beach. I ran to the shack to look for Austin. I was panicking so much that I started to chew my hair. I felt someone tap my shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my gosh. I was worried SICK! Don't ever do that again!" He just rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to say..." What? WHAT? I never got to find out because..."ALLY! What is so interesting about the shack?" "Nothing, Dad!" "Good because we are leaving." My dad then grabbed me and started dragging me back to the car. I threw a quick glance back at Austin.

**Trish's POV (just go with it)**

I immediately grabbed Dez from behind the bush and pushed him toward Austin. I then started to push Dez and Austin back to Dez's car. "Alright, off you go. Thanks for stopping by. Good night my sweetheart and flights of angels or doves or sparrows or whatever. Goodbye is such sweet sorrow." I gave them a three fingered wave before heading off to my house.

**Ally's POV**

As I was being dragged back to the car, I noticed that my songbook was not with me. I immediately excused myself saying that I forgot something. I ran back to the spot where Austin and I were hanging out but I couldn't see my book anywhere. I turned around to see Austin holding it. I was so happy that I immediately tackled him in a hug shouting, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I pulled away and started blushing. I turned to go. But Austin pulled me back. I felt tingles go up my arm. "Ally, I don't want it to end like this. I want to know more about you. Can we meet again tomorrow?"

"Sure, but not here."

"How about The Sunflower Gardens **(1)**?"

"Oh, I know that place! Yeah, I'd love too."

"By noon."

"I can do 11:45."

"That crazy friend of yours is right. Goodbye really stinks."

I slowly and reluctantly let myself out of his grip and left for my car. I wasn't the same because now, I had hope. A fire burning in my heart. All thanks to Austin.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone alarm blaring under my pillow. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sunlight filtering through my window. I also heard a slight snore and looked down to see my 7 year old little sister, Alice sleeping. I quietly got up and dressed in a purple floral dress with a black shirt and my favorite ankle boots. I went downstairs and grabbed some bread, a jar of mayonnaise, and...PICKLES to make a pickle sandwich. As I was about to chomp on it, I heard my dad calling me from his bedroom. When I walked in, he gave me a smile. "Hey honey, I have the best news for you." I felt my fire of hope burn stronger. Is my engagement with Dallas over? Am I allowed to be with Austin? Did we get a pickle machine? "I'm giving you the day off to hang out with Dallas!" In my mind, I said, "WHAT!? That's the STINKIN GOOD NEWS!". But I just gritted my teeth and said, "Okay, Dad," mustering all my strength to make a fake smile appear on my face. I immediately went to the backyard for some privacy. I speed-dialed Trish, waiting impatiently for her to pick up. After the second ring, I heard a familiar voice yell, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?" "Trish, it's an emergency! I need you over here right now," I shouted but all I heard was snoring. _Great, now I am on my own, _I thought to myself. I couldn't help start crying. Crying over Austin, a guy I barely knew. Crying over my future, one I felt that I would never avoid. Most of all, crying over my mom, who would not be able to comfort me. As I was cryng, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see Alice crying too. I decided to stop for her sake and I just gave her a hug. After that, I felt a lightbulb come to life over my head. "Alice, can you do something for me," I asked with a look of pure mischief. "What's in it for me," she asked suspciously. "I'll treat you to lunch at Happy Harry's **(2).**" She seemed to consider this carefully.

* * *

"Hi, Dallas," I said. _I really am getting into this fake smiling thing._I snuck a glance behind me to see my sister give me a thumbs up. My maid came and gave us drinks. We immediately sat in the living room. Dallas just splayed his legs on the table as if he owned the house. I just mustered all my strength and made friendly conversation with him. I looked at the clock. It was only 30 minutes (or at least 15 minutes) till my date with Austin. Hopefully, my sister would be able to do our plan like I asked. I immediately put my hands behind my back and made the crossed fingers sign. My sister immediately snuck up behind Dallas and poured...CHOCOLATE MILK all over him. I try not to laugh as Dallas starts freaking out about his suit. "MY $50,000 DOLLAR SUIT! YOU RUINED IT!" He immediately advanced toward her and started hitting her. I immediately rushed to her side. "Dallas! Leave Her Alone! I'll be the one to handle this!" Dallas gave me a look of pure anger but just left. I immediately ran to my sister and gave her the biggest bear hug ever. "Thank you, Alice. I never could have done it without you!" I pulled away and raced up my room. I put on a red sundress with straps and a yellow polka dot pattern and grabbed my songbook. I decided to bring my mom's necklace for luck. I got on my bike and started heading for Sunflower Garden. Thank God that the park was only 10 minutes away from my house.

* * *

I got their with 5 minutes to spare. I saw Austin rehearsing in front of the greenhouse. I decided to sneak up on him. I heard him say, "Hey Ally! Did you fall down from heaven when you were born?" "I don't know. I might have fracture my skull." I giggled as he spun around and started blushing like crazy when he saw my face. "So, ready for our date?" "You know I am," I replied. He took my hand and led the way.

* * *

**(1) MADE IT UP**

**(2) MAde It up too. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Will update soon. **


	6. Sunflowers & Sneaks

**Chapter 6**

**Sneak Out to the Garden**

* * *

He took me by the hand and led me to a small pond with geese wandering around it. I noticed a small blanket spread on the ground with pancakes, strawberries, pizzas, chocolate, and other delicacies. But the thing that caught my notice was the jar of pickles in the corner. "Ahem," I heard someone clear their throat and I saw Trish and Dez behind me. I was really surprised to find them here. "Guys, did you sit this up?"

"Actually, Austin set it up. We just gave him a few ideas on what to prepare," Trish said.

I couldn't help me. I was really touched by all of this. Austin then gently led me to a spot where I could sit. I immediately reached for the jar of pickles first and crunched it down. I also noticed that Austin immediately went for the pancakes. I chuckled a bit at this. We ate in silence for a while. After we cleared it up, Trish and Dez brought out some fluffy red and yellow pillows. I lay down on one of them and started looking at the clouds. I felt Austin's hand on my hand and I saw him look at me with a look of happiness as if this was all he could ever want. "You know this is crazy right," I asked Austin.

"Yeah," he replied, "I don't care I'm just glad to be here with you."

"Awwwwww..." I turned around to see Dez and Trish with the goofiest smiles on their faces. "Um, guys, could you may be give us a little privacy," I asked as politely as possible. They shrugged their shoulders and quietly walked away. I lay back down just staring at the clouds and feeling Austin's hand in mine. "What do you wish to be if you weren't engaged?" He seemed a little taken aback by this but just gave a small smile and said, "I would try to make it into the music business."

I stared at him in disbelief. "No way. That's what I would do too."

"I kind of figured that out already."

"How?"

"With that songbook of yours. The way you sang that night."

"Imagine if we could be partners! That would be the coolest thing ever."

I saw him smile his perfect smile. "Yeah. I'd like that."

He was leaning in again. I silently chanted, _Please no interruptions! Please no interruptions!_

"Hey Austin. You forgot your guitar," I turned around to see Dez running towards us with said guitar. I felt disappointed and I could tell Austin was too. "Austin, do you mind if I get something first?"

"Sure," He replied nonchalantly.

I immediately went to my bike and grabbed my songbook. This is it. This is my chance to connect with him. If normal speaking didn't work, music would always speak for me.

* * *

I raced back to the picnic spot where I noticed Austin strumming on his guitar absentmindedly. I plunked myself down beside him. I had to admit he was pretty good at doing it. I tapped his shoulder to catch his attention. "Hey, you brought your songbook!"

"Yeah. I thought I could show you a few of my songs." I flipped to one of my latest songs. I smiled. It was the song that I was working on the night of the party.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turnin heads when you walk through the door._

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough._

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you_

_And I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful. _**(1)**

I glanced at Austin. His jaw was hanging open in surprise. I felt myself blush at the way he was looking at him. I started smiling at the ground. He then gently lifted my face and found myself staring into those eyes of his again. He leaned in and gave me the thing I've been hoping for since I met him. His lips were so soft. I felt the passion, the happiness, and the care under that kiss. I felt lightheaded and I thought that this moment would never end. I pulled away, hoping for a breath of air. "Ally," I heard Austin whisper, "You are beautiful. I hope you notice that the way I do." I felt the tears spring in my eyes. He gave me another kiss, this one with so much hope in it.

* * *

**Voila. Finally...Auslly has happened! Again: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**


	7. Destinies & Decisions

**Chapter 7**

**Destinies and Decisions**

* * *

I paused for a while after telling my daughter of Austin's and my first date. I noticed that my daughter was sleeping peacefully. Now I had an excuse not to finish the story. I crept out of the room and across the hall to the master bedroom officially my room after Austin and I divorced. I turned on the TV to see if there was anything interesting on TV. After seeing random shows about gophers and interior design, I came across a TV special featuring someone very familiar. "Hey there, America! We have a very special guest today. Please welcome...Austin Moon," Lulu from Lap It Up New announced. There he was. The man with a golden flecked brown eyes and happy smile. He still had the swagger and he was definitely taller now. "Thanks Lulu! And hello America!" The crowd started going nuts. I smirked remembering that swagger he got every time somebody cheered for him.

"So, Austin, I hear you have won 2 Grammy Awards **(1) **now."

"That's right Lulu. Best New Artist and Song of the Year."

"You must be really proud. Aren't you?"

"Yup. This is the biggest achievements of my life." I rolled my eyes, feeling anger welling up inside of me. I wanted to shout, "Hey! What about the family you had!" They continued to exchange banter for a while. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, Austin Moon will sing us a song." The audience was cheering so loud now while one of the backstage people gave him a guitar. "This song is very special to me. I hope you like it." He started singing the first verse.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing _

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together _

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo _

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls _

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_Cause you have my heart_

I felt a little fire burn in my heart when I heard the song. I started hoping maybe he didn't forget me.

_It ain't easy to keep moving city to city_

_Just get up and go _

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together _

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me _

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better_

_(Worldwide)_

_So always remember _

_(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls _

_That know my name _

_But don't you worry_

_'Cause you have my heart _**(2)**

He finished the song to appreciative applause.

"Well done, Austin," Wendy shouted appreciatively. Austin smiled happily, obviously basking in the glory. "That was for a special girl," Austin said. I felt the fire burning in my heart. A fire full of hope. "My…fiancee. Cassidy!" And just like that, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I turned off my TV, not wanting to see my ex-husband's cocky smile. Not now, not ever. I can't believe it. I used to think that destiny was what led us together but I guess he made his decision when he walked out on us.

* * *

**Austin POV**

"Alright, Austin, before we close, I heard that you are going back to Miami for a few months."

"Yup," I sighed happily, popping the P. "I plan to take Cassidy to see the place where I grew up."

"Well, congratulations to the both of you. Thank you for coming to our show today," she said giving me a small smile. "And...we're out!" I heard the stage manager say. I shook hands with Lulu and proceeded to my dressing room. "Hey babe," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Cassidy sitting on the couch. "Hey," I said giving her a peck on the lips. "So, are you looking forward to going to Miami?"

"You know I am!"

I smiled and gave her another kiss. I couldn't wait to get back. I couldn't wait to see Dez and Trish and Ally.

_Woah. Wait a second. Ally? No, after the divorce, I do not want to see that uptight, dorky, beautiful... Wait! Did I just say beautiful? Forget it Austin, that was a thing of the past._

* * *

**Ally**** POV**

I immediately tried to stay calm while Trish and Dez started setting up Sonic Boom for the party. Yup, I still owned Sonic Boom. I inherited it after my dad passed away a year ago. I brought Annie (my daughter) along because I needed some company. I had to admit the store looked beautiful. The banner Dez made was colorful, the balloons Trish got from her job at Bobby's Balloons looked great. I just sat down at the counter playing with my daughter in my lap. She always cheered me up with that warm smile and hug of hers. "Austin's coming in 5 minutes," I heard Dez shout at the top of his voice. I turned to my daughter and said, "Annie, why don't you go upstairs? I'll come up soon, okay?" My little daughter immediately obeyed and ran up the stairs. Trish looked at me with concern and asked, "Ally, are you sure you are gonna be okay with this?"

"I don't know Trish, it has been 5 years since the divorce. I haven't even told Annie yet."

"Tell me what?" I turned around to see my little daughter staring at me with big round eyes. "Nothing Annie, I'll be up there soon." I turned to Trish and told her I would just head upstairs. I started walking up and was just about to reach the door of the practice room until..."Ally?"

* * *

**Alright, we are back in the present time and Austin comes back. **

**FYI, Austin and Ally married when they were 18 years old then divorced 3 years later.1**

**(1) I do not own the Grammy Awards**

**(2) I do not own Worldwide by Big Time Rush**


	8. Daughters & Disagreements

**Chapter 8**

**Daughters and Disagreements**

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Ally?" I turned around to see Austin at the door of the store. Even if I was still mad at him, I still felt that magnetic pull towards him. I steeled myself and gave him my favorite death glare. "Hello Austin," I said in a curt voice. I heard a noise behind me and noticed my daughter come out of the room. "Mommy, who is that," she asked. "Nobody. Just a dead man walking **(1)**," I said while glaring at Austin, not caring that everybody was watching. I picked up my daughter and took inside the practice room. I could hear the party going on while we were in here. I noticed that Annie had fallen asleep. I hoped no one was looking so I started crying, thinking of all those times when Austin and I were together for all of it to be torn apart by Austin's want for fame. I wished that he never dropped us off like that. What I wanted more than anything was to be able to just reconcile with him but now, it seemed that it was 5 years to late.

* * *

**Austin POV **

After I packed up for the trip, I headed to Cassidy's apartment to pick her up. While we drove to the airport, she started talking about our wedding which would take place in Miami next week. I tried to listen as she blabbered on about the cake, the outfits, and the church. We then finally arrived at the airport and left in a private jet at 6:00 am. When we arrived in Miami, I was so excited but I still managed to retain my cool. We decided to go head for Sonic Boom before we went to our hotel. When we arrived there, everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!" I was really overjoyed that they went to all this trouble for me. It felt good to see all those familiar faces but the one familiar face that haunted me was running up the stairs to our old practice room. "Ally," I asked out loud. I could tell she was still mad at me for the record deal thing. "Hello Austin," she said in a clipped tone. "Mommy," I heard a little voice say. I saw a little girl run out of the practice room. That's when it hit me. It was **my **daughter. I remembered that when we divorced, Ally got full custody of Annie and Ally accused me of dropping Annie off when I left for my record deal. "Mommy, who is that," I heard her ask. "Nobody. Just a dead man walking," Ally said while glaring at me. Her words hit me like a ton of ice. I couldn't believe she said that. It was like saying that I was dead to her. I felt as if the life was seeping out of me as I watched Ally and our daughter walk away. I just composed myself and said, "Let's get this party started." The party was fun but I kept wondering why I didn't have fun. Was it sadness? No, it was guilt.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I watched over m sleeping daughter, all the while noting the similarities between her and Austin. The brown eyes, the way she always sang in her room, and her love for stuffed animals. I silently smiled to myself at this thought. I started feeling sleepy so I lay my head down on the piano. I had a dream but it was no ordinary one, it was a flashback...

_Austin and I have already been dating for a week. It was a blissful week. We would always hang out at Sunflower Gardens, either having picnics or just talking. After a few more months, he sent me a note through Trish. It read:_

_Ally, meet me at our place_

_There is something important I need to talk with you about._

_Austin_

_I got there as soon as I could. I headed to our usual spot and waited patiently for Austin. When he came, he greeted me with a kiss. I could feel the passion and the hope under it. I sighed after we broke apart. After we sat down, he started talking. "Ally, I've only known you for a few months but I can't help feel that we are knitted to each other by destiny. I want you to know that I promise to care for you because I love you." I did a double take at the last part. Did he just say he loved me? My eyes were starting to feel teary and then he got down on one knee..._

_"Austin, we're only 16."_

_"It's just a promise ring. This is to promise that one day we will be together no matter what."_

_I was really touched by this. I started crying as I accepted the ring. "If it means anything, I love you too." We smiled at each other as we said this. As we kissed, I felt that this really would happen, that it was not just a dream but a reality waiting to come around. All my emotions started to pour into the kiss: hope, love, care, patience, and bliss. _

I immediately heard a knock on door as I woke up. "Hey Ally, you okay?" I turned to see Trish with a look of concern on her face. I nodded. "Trish, could you take Annie home and look after her," I asked. "Sure," Trish said. I shook Annie awake and told her to just stay with Auntie Trish. She looked like she didn't want to but she just obeyed. I waited for them to leave before I could get out of the store. I was about to walk out when I heard a familiar voice call, "Ally, can we please talk?" I turned around to see Austin staring at me. "

"Sure. Let's talk. About what? How you walked out on everything? Your daughter, your family, Team Austin, and me?!"

"Ally, you know me. I always wanted to go out for fame. That was what I always wanted."

"You should have told me that before we got married or probably before you gave me the promise ring!"

"Ally, all I want is for you to forgive me."

"Forgive you? FORGIVE YOU!? You expect me to forgive you after dropping me, your daughter, and everything you and I ever cared about!?" I was near tears that I just wanted to walk out right now and try to shun him forever. Before I could even do that, he pulled me towards me and crashed his lips on mine. I was so confused about this but I started to sink into it. I could feel him pull me closer, deepening the kiss. I felt his arms around me as they held me together. When we broke apart, I just slapped him and stormed out of the store. I ran to Sunflower Gardens where I took something out of my pocket. The promise ring he gave me. I threw it far away as I can. It started raining as I ran all the way home.

* * *

**(1) Adapted from Robin Hood**


	9. Memories & Meaningful Time

**Chapter 9**

**Memories & Meaningful Time**

* * *

**Austin POV**

I watched Ally as she ran out of the store. I mentally beat myself up. Why did I kiss her? Was it because I missed her? Or was it that I was still in love with her? No, that can't be it. I mean, I'm engaged to Cassidy. Then why did I do that in the first place?

I needed to clear my head. I decided to take a walk with no destination in mind. I ended up in Sunflower Gardens. It was nice to see everything was there. I saw the pond and remembered all the times when Ally and I would sit there and watch the clouds and talk or just picnic. I smiled at that memory, thinking of it as one of the happiest days of my life.

I then noticed something glinting in by the pond. I went over to it and noticed a dirty object. A ring. _The _Ring. On the outside, it was just a golden ring with a small diamond in the middle but it was a promise. A promise to be by each other no matter what. I dusted it off and saw the engraving was still as beautiful as ever. It read:

_Austin & Ally _

_Better Together_

I slipped the ring in my pocket and walked back home. Cassidy greeted me when I got there with the usual kiss. I remembered feeling sparks every time I kissed her but it wasn't strong. I don't know why.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I felt exhausted after the fight. I fell asleep immediately on the first comfortable thing within reach: The couch. I ended up having another flashback:

_I ran into the store. I had enough courage to tell my dad about Austin and I. I put on my best smile and I had my mom's necklace with me. I walked into the store. I saw Dad, as usual, counting coins he took from the fountain. _

_"Hey dad," I said. _

_He turned around and smiled. "Hi honey." _

_I tried to muster all the courage I could. "Dad, I want to break off my engagement with Dallas." I took a look at my dad's face. He had a expression that made him look like that he didn't believe what was happening. _

_"Why would you do that?" _

_"Because Dad, I feel like I am not in control of my future anymore. And I am in love with somebody else." _

_"Honey, I'm doing this for your own good."_

_"Dad, if you really care about me, you'd let me make my decisions." _

_"Ally, I will if you tell me the name of the boy."_

_"Austin Moon."_

_"HIM?! Ally, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" _

_"Dad, he's not like his father. He is sweet and cares about me."_

_"It's true sir," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Austin there. He came over to me and put his arm around my arms. He gave me a small smile before talking with my dad. _

_"Sir, with all due respect, I really care about your daughter. I love her even more than life itself. Please let us be together." _

_My dad looked like he was about to shout but I quickly cut in. "Dad, you know that Mom would agree to this." _

_His look seemed to soften a bit at this. Austin and I waited nervously for what seemed like forever even if it was only 3 minutes. _

_"Well...since you put it that way...yes. You two can be together." _

_I was so happy that Austin picked me up and spun me around. He then leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss, our hope renewed._

_"So, Ally, I was wondering...remember when we thought that we could be partners in music? Well would you want to be my partner in music?" I was really shaking with excitement and I tackled him with a hug that knocked him to the floor._

_"I take it that's a yes," he asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "DUH!" _

I was then awoken by a knock on the door. I opened it to find the brown eyed brat standing on my doorstep. "What do you want," I asked, trying to talk as normal as possible.

"We need to talk Ally."

"Not this again." I started to close the door but Austin stuck his foot into the gap between the door and the outside.

"Please Ally. I don't want us fighting like this." I looked up into his eyes remembering the sparks that flew every time I saw them. They seemed to be pleading. Before I could say another word, Trish came down holding Annie by the hand.

"Mommy, why is the man from the store back?" I knew she needed the truth but I wasn't ready. I turned to Trish for help but she just said, "Ally, you have to tell her or I swear I will." I mustered all my courage and said, "Annie, that is your father."

My little girl looked from me to Austin and back again. She then let go of Trish's hand and ran to Austin and gave him a big hug. He seemed confused at first but he hugged back even picking her up and spinning her. I had to admit that it was sweet seeing them like that.

* * *

**Austin POV**

I was surprised as my little girl run to hug me. But I didn't care because I was so happy to be with my little daughter again. "Oh, my little girl," I whispered to her. I was crying tears of happiness just being with her. "Daddy, why did Mommy say you were dead?"

That stopped me in my tracks I put Annie down and gave Ally a look of anger and hurt.

* * *

**Ally POV **

I stared down at my feet and started playing with my hands. "Well, I'm gonna go now, come on Annie," I heard Trish say. _Great, of all the things that could have happened today, I have to tell him the truth. _ I looked up to see Austin still standing there, waiting for something to happen. "Ally, how could you! I come here hoping to be forgiven and I find that you are guilty as well."

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Well, if you hadn't left for that record deal, I wouldn't have said anything in the first place. You know, all I wanted was to settle down and be with you! But no, you had to drop everything, including our partnership for a life I thought you gave up on!" I could feel the tears in my eye as I said all that. All the abandonment, the sorrow, and the despair just came oozing into my words. I collapsed on the couch. I felt Austin's arms around me and in that moment, I didn't care about what would happen to me. I just wanted to stay in this moment forever. I could hear Austin whispering in my ear, saying "It's ok." When we pulled away, he looked at me with a sad and hopeful face. "Ally, I'm sorry to make you feel this way. I hope I can make it up to you."

"Then spend time with Annie. It would be good for her."

"Aww...do I have to?"

I rolled my eyes at him. I immediately went to my daughter's room to find her sleeping. I also saw Trish sleeping on the couch snoring. I started laughing hysterically at this. That woke Annie up but Trish was still asleep. I yanked the blanket from her and she ended up falling on the floor with a loud _thud_! I started laughing hysterically again this time with Annie joining me too. "Annie, do you want to spend time with your dad." Her eyes widened and she started jumping up and down for joy. "Yeah," she said. I followed her as she ran out the door and down the stairs. I saw them start to leave but..."Dad, can Mom come with us?"

"Sure. If it is okay with your Mom."

"No," I said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease," they said together giving me the puppy dog eyes they know I can't resist. I rolled my eyes at them finally giving in. "YAY," they shouted, intoxicated with their "success". We got into Austin's car, me in the passenger seat with my daughter at the back. "Where are we going," I asked Austin. He turned to me with a cocky grin. "You'll see."

* * *

I started chewing my hair since this was the first family outing ever. We never had one when Austin and I were still married because mainly we had to take care of Annie. Austin noticed me at it again and gently took the hair out of my mouth. When the car stopped, I noticed that we were at the beach. I got out of the car and started to open the door on Annie's side so she could get out but Austin tried to do it at the same time as me and it ended up with our hands touching. I felt a spark of electricity course through my arm. I glanced at Austin but we just dropped our gaze and let go. I opened the door and Annie got out, breathless with excitement. We both took each of her hands and ran to the beach.

Austin taught Annie how to build a sandcastle which I was really bad at. After that, Annie splashed some water at Austin and he tried to do the same with Annie but then it ended up into a three person water fight. It ended when Austin pushed me into the water. He then regretted it a few seconds later. "Sorry, Alls. Let me help you."

He gave me his hand to pull me up but I yanked his arm and he ended up landing right beside me in the water. We couldn't help cracking up at this. When we stopped, I found myself gazing into his brown, golden-flecked eyes again. He started leaning in and I started to until..."Mom, Dad, can you please kiss somewhere else?" I ended up giggling at this though it did break the spell. _What are you doing Ally? Austin's engaged. Stop it before it ends badly. _I picked myself off the water and squeezed my clothes as best as I could. "Where to next," I asked Austin. I could tell he felt awkward too because he was messing his hair. "I think we better get home first. We need to change anyway," he said, looking down at his sopping wet clothes. "Sure thing." On the car ride home, I let my daughter sit in front not wanting to feel awkward beside Austin. I kept thinking back to that moment at the beach. I had no idea what was happening right now. I swore that after the divorce, I would never fall for anyone anymore especially Austin. Now, I can feel the sparks I had when Austin and I first met. I remembered happy I was with him, how he always made me smile, gave me hope, and gave chances to be the person I wanted to be. Could it be that all those years, I was still in love with him? It was. I silently admitted that I loved Austin Monica Moon. Austin dropped us off at the house before heading to his. I secretly hoped he felt the same way.

* * *

**Austin POV **

I headed home for a quick change of clothes. When I got home, I got cornered by Cassidy. She had a smile on. I could tell that something was up. "Austy, sweetie, I think that we should move the wedding."

I gave her a surprised look. This is like the 3rd time she moved the wedding. "When is it now," I said, silently groaning. She then gave me a sickly sweet smile. "This Friday," she said, screaming after. I swore that my eyes were ready to pop out of my head. "WHAT," I shouted, "that's like 4 days from now!"

"Austy, it's just that I want to get it over with so we can be together forever," she said. I nearly gagged at this but I remembered. I love Cassidy. Then why did I feel like this? I excused myself and found myself running to who knows where. When I stopped running, I glanced up at where I stopped at. Ally's house.

* * *

**BEWARE...**

**THERE IS MORE THAN WHAT MEETS THE EYE! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Weddings & Woes

**Chapter 10**

**Weddings & Woes**

* * *

**Austin POV**

I tried ringing the doorbell but no one would answer. I immediately let myself in. I really needed to talk to Ally about this. I hope she can give me some advice. As I was looking for Ally, I heard sweet music coming from a nearby room. The door was open so I peeked inside. I noticed that it was an exact replica of the practice room in Sonic Boom. I looked around and noticed Ally playing the piano. I remember all those times I would accidentally walk in on Ally making a song or doing her vocal warm ups. I listened to her voice float around the room as if she was casting a spell.

_Everybody's got something _

_They had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday _

_That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'_

_How it could be now or might have been _

_All this I know but still I can't find ways _

_To let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory _

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'_

_How it could be now or might have been _

_All this I know but still I can't find ways _

_To let you go_

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I moved on _

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be _

_Y__ou'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say, "You will"_

_You know you will, oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try, I just can't say goodbye_

_No, no, no, no, nooo_

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I moved on _

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be _

_A part of me will always be with you_

I started clapping, startling Ally. She turned around to see me standing there in the doorway.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I was really surprised to find Austin standing there. Surprised and embarrassed. I started chewing my hair again because I really didn't want him to see that. He walked over to me and asked, "Can we talk?" I just nodded my head. He sat down beside me at the piano bench and removed the hair I was chewing. I remember being this close to him, feeling the sparks fly between us. I looked down at my hands, thinking it would make me feel less awkward.

"Ally, you know that I'm engaged right?"

I nodded my head at this. At the same time, I still felt something snap inside of me. That must have been my heart. "Well, Cassidy moved the wedding to this Friday," he finished. I nodded at this but then did a double take. _What?! Why did she move it? Is she jealous?_ I turned to Austin and said, "Aren't you happy? I mean you finally get to be with her."

"I know but I'm not sure. I came back here to work things out but it seems that my life just got complicated even more."

"So are you saying that I complicate your life," I asked feeling a bit hurt.

"No, it's just that when I saw you, all my feelings for you came back."

Did he just say what I think he said? No, I must be going insane.

"I love you Ally. I always have and I always will."

I was crying tears of happiness at this.

"I love you too, Austin." I saw him smile at this. We started leaning in at this, our lips a few inches apart. But then I just pulled out. "Austin, you can't leave Cassidy."

He had a questioning look on his face as I said this. "Why?"

"It's just that, what if we get married again? We might end up fighting as usual or you might get better offers. Plus, you always were afraid of commitment."

"Ally...please."

"I'm sorry, Austin."

After that, he just left. I let the tears spill, knowing that this was the end. The hole in my heart just got bigger. I then fell asleep, dreaming of growing old and turning into a crazy, abandoned cat lady.

* * *

**_Four Days Later_**

I've been avoiding Austin for the past 4 days. After what happened that night, I don't want to see him. My little girl keeps me company and keeps asking me what's wrong but I never give her an answer. It's now the day of the wedding but I'm obviously not going even if I got the invitation.

I heard the doorbel ringing. I opened the door to see Trish and Dez standing there with serious looks on their faces. "Guys, if you are going to try to convince me that I should go stop the wedding, I won't do it."

"See, Trish, I told you that it won't work," Dez complained. Trish just said, "Do I need to tell you how small your brain is?"

She then turned to me. "Ally, you are making a huge mistake. You know you love Austin. Why don't you protest?"

"Because Trish, nothing can ever happen between us. He's famous now. He might leave us again and I do not want to keep on marrying and divorcing him again and again."

"But Mommy, you need to!" I turned around to see Annie out of her room, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Annie, I can't. Your dad might leave us again."

"I thought he died."

"No, he didn't. We divorced."

"Whatever it was, Daddy loves you so much. I want you to live happily ever after."

"Annie, this isn't one of your fairytales. It's real life."

"No, Mommy. You can live happily ever after."

She then ran down the stairs and went to Trish and Dez. "I'm going with Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez." And with that, they left. I never felt so alone in my entire life. I got into my car and drove off to Sonic Boom. I ran up the stairs and entered the practice room, remembering how Austin and I always loved to hang out in here. Not a care in the world, just us and nothing else.

I walked over to the pile of CDs kept wit the recording equipment. I chose a CD and popped it into the CD player. To me, this was the best song I've ever written.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes _

_And the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony with summer air_

_See the lights _

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you is fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet _

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you. _**(1)**

* * *

**Alright, next chapter is the wedding already. I absolutely love but DO NOT OWN **

**(1) Love Story by Taylor Swift**


	11. Love & Lies

**Disclaimer for previous chapter: Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Love & Lies**

* * *

**Austin POV**

It was the day! My wedding day. Usually, I'm excited but ever since I arrived back here, I now feel like a lost kid in the supermarket. I was waiting for the ceremony to start. I was hoping sincerely that either Ally would come or that a tornado would hit the church before I got a chance to even go to the altar.

"Hey Austin," Dez called, "you ready?"

I nodded my head. "Before you go down the aisle, there is something I want to give you." He then reached into his backpack and pulled out an umbrella. Even though I got over that fear, I stilled freaked out a bit. Dez noticed the panicked expression on my face then stuffed it into his backpack. "Sorry, I mean this." He pulled out a leather bound book with a yellow A embroidered on the front along with a bunch of different music notes.

I took it from Dez and opened it to find different pictures of Ally and I. There were even ones I swore that we were alone. "Were you stalking us?"

"No, I wasn't hiding behind a trashcan every time," he said with a sheepish grin. I didn't really care anyway.

"Thanks, man," I said to Dez before doing our signature handshake. I heard the wedding music start to play. Now, there was no turning back.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I immediately parked my car as soon as I saw the church come into view. I had a plan. It was pretty daring but still, when it comes to love, it makes you do strange things.

After parking my car, I went inside the church and found Trish and my daughter. When they saw me, they looked happy and surprised at the same time. They gave me a big hug, apparently happy that I would stop the wedding.

"Ally, I thought you were not coming."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Mommy, are we gonna get Daddy back?" I looked down at Annie and said with sincerity in my eyes. "Yes. We are going to be a family again. Don't worry," I said, smiling. "Because I have a plan." I whispered it to Trish and Annie so nobody could hear us. When I finished, I saw a familiar and mischievous glint in her eye.

* * *

**Austin POV **

I had already arrived at the altar. I waited patiently for Cassidy while watching the groomsmen, the flower girl, the bridesmaids, the maid of honor, the ring bearer, and finally Dez (the best man) walk down the aisle. I finally heard the bridal music playing and saw Cassidy walk down the aisle. I admit she looked pretty but I could barely see her face behind that veil. The priest then said the usual stuff about how we are gathered here today and if there was anybody who would object to this marriage and then finally, the vows started.

"Do you, Austin Monica Moon, take Cassidy Vain Vinais to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I took a deep breath and said, "I do."

"Do you, Cassidy Vain Vinais, take Austin Monica Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I did a double take at that voice. I had a feeling that I knew that voice before. In the practice room, in Sunflower Gardens, everywhere. I got suspicious and slowly lifted the veil. "Ally?"

* * *

**Ally POV**

I smiled as Austin lifted the veil. "Yeah, it's me." Everyone was shocked at this, murmuring about the little fiasco I just pulled off. I turned around to see Trish and Annie smiling proudly. I heard a scream from the other side of the hall. I turned to see Cassidy marching up to the altar with a scary expression on her face.

"What are you doing here, Ally," she said in a menacing voice but I kept calm.

"I was invited."

"Yeah, as a guest, not as a husband stealer!"

"Look who's talking."

"Hey. You guys divorced so I don't count. Besides, you just made it obvious that you love Austin but does he even love you? You are nothing but a person who is just part of the background. All you are is just a shadow from the past. You are not talented at all because you are a thorn on Austin's side. Why else did Austin propose to me and set up this marriage?"

I wanted to respond but her words made me think. Did he really mean what he said? I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I wondered I started wondering if Austin's feelings were enough to be considered love.

I then felt someone take my hand. I looked up to see Austin looking at me again. He then closed the space between us with his lips. I could feel warmth all over my body. I didn't care about what the people or what Cassidy was right now. All I could feel is happiness and love for the man who was holding me in his arms and kissing me. When we broke apart, Austin turned to Cassidy and said, "Does that prove your point?"

Cassidy got so mad that steam started coming out of her ears. She then came toward me and slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground. As I got up, I saw Austin look at Cassidy with an expression of disbelief in his eyes. "Cassidy, what is wrong? I have never seen you like this."

Cassidy smirked and said, "Oh, I forgot to show you something." She then pulled her hair off, revealing it to be a wig. Her real hair was curly and as blonde as Austin's. She then pulled her face off revealing someone familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I heard Austin mutter one word though. "Tilly?"

* * *

I got really confused. Tilly? As in Austin's fiancee he dropped in favor of me? I turned to Tilly and asked, "Why did you want to do this?"

"After Austin broke our engagement, I was crushed. I then heard about him marrying you, I started hatching a plan for my revenge. I convinced my dad to give you a record deal, knowing that Austin would leave you in favor of the record deal. After a while, I pretended to be a person named Cassidy so that I could snare Austin's affections and make my revenge complete."

I was really shocked at this. I mean someone who would try to take revenge on someone who just wants to follow her heart would be insane! She then turned toward Austin and said, "Now, you will either marry me or tell my dad that the whole record deal is off." I looked at Austin, whose face was clouded in confusion. I waited in agony, hoping with all my might.

"I don't care Tilly. I'd rather have my whole career crashing down on me than lose the person I love."

I started crying as he said this. I looked at Tilly with a look that said, "Hey, get over it." She just screamed in frustration, and left. I turned to Austin with a smile on my face. "You do know now that planning this wedding was a total loss." He smirked and said, "It doesn't have to be."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may kiss the bride." I turned to Austin with the same look of happiness that I had on our first wedding. Austin then gave me a slow, passionate kiss. I didn't want to break apart at this moment. I think it was several minutes until I heard someone sniffling behind me. We broke apart and saw Dez crying tears of happiness. I just rolled my eyes at this. When the ceremony was done, our daughter ran to me and hugged Austin and I while crying at the same time. It felt good not to be a broken family anymore.

* * *

At the reception, it already was time to throw the bouquet. All the girls were squealing behind me, including Trish. After I threw the bouquet, I turned to see that Annie caught it. She had a big smile on her face. I then saw a boy approach her and I couldn't help flashing back to the time Austin and I first met on that balcony that fateful day. I then heard Austin say, "Hey everyone! I'm gonna sing a song that Ally and I wrote. It's special to me because this is the first song we ever wrote as partners.

_Uh-ooh oh oh_

_Uh-ooh oh oh oh_

_Sometimes, I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_"Hey, what are you thinking?" _

_Your words, they're always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like you're not even trying (ooh)_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever (ooh-ooh)_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Uh-ooh oh oh _

_Uh-ooh oh oh oh_

_Remind me when I'm losing touch _

_When I'm a little much_

_Pull me back to reality_

_You, keep my feet on the ground_

_Cuz when You're not around_

_I feel like I am floating_

_Like pieces of a puzzle _

_Without each other we're in trouble, trouble _

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay _

_By your side forever _

_'Cause we're better together _

_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever (ooh-ooh)_

_'Cause we're better together_

_(Oh) Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

_(Oh) Like the sun needs a world to shine on_

_(Oh) You're the bright side of every day_

_Me without you just isn't the same (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_It's not the same _

_Better, we're better_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_We're better together _

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)_

_By your side forever (Ever)_

_'Cause we're better together _

_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever _

_We're better together _

_Uh-ooh oh oh _

_Uh-ooh oh oh. _**(1)**

I smiled as Austin made his way towards me. He whispered in my ear, "I love you." I smiled as he said this. He then slipped something on my finger, the promise ring. "This is my promise that we will always be together, no matter what," he said before kissing me.

* * *

**THE END. **

** (1) Better Together by Ross Lynch**

**For Jendall fans, stay tuned for the release of my new story, Big Time Rush: A Cinderella Story. Coming Soon**


End file.
